A. Goldstein disclosed a folding barbecue construction in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,806 having a hinged section (56) pivotally secured to the grating member (54) to allow ingress of fuel into the interior of the grill. However, when charging charcoal into the grill through such a hinged section (56), it should be pivotally opened to therefore slide or decant any foods originally broiled and positioned on the hinged section (56), unless those foods previously rested on the hinged section (56) is moved before pivotally opening the hinged section (56). After finishing the charcoal ingress job, the hinged section (56) should be re-closed and the goods may be re-located thereon, causing a very inconvenient barbecuing or cooking.